The invention relates to a control system for a hydraulic work machine, in particular for a movable or stationary thick matter pump, a truck mixer, an excavator or a mobile crane, having a plurality of hydraulic operating circuits which can preferably be controlled by means of a central control unit and which are configured in order to supply pressure oil to actuation members and/or drive units of movable machine components, and having an emergency stop circuitry for the operating circuits which can be activated to stop a machine movement in order to prevent danger resulting from the machine components. The invention further relates to a hydraulic work machine having such a control system.
Automatic concrete pumps contain a large number of hydraulically movable machine components, in particular the mast arms of the concrete distribution mast which are connected to each other by means of articulated axles in order to prepare the concrete which is required at the building site and to convey it to the processing location. Uncontrolled disruptions in complex systems of this type could lead to serious damage in the operating environment or to the machine. Therefore, there is required a safety or emergency stop circuitry which, where applicable, enables intervention safely in the functional sequence and enables undesirable consequences of failures and damage to be avoided.